Smile
by celubba
Summary: Tersenyum itu wajar, bahkan sangat dianjurkan. Tapi bagi Sasuke, tersenyum itu menyakitkan. -Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI.


_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

_Canon with AT_―jejadian, _OOC_, _miss typo_, dan segala sebangsanya. :D

Didedikasikan untuk Alm. Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan Raffa PART II

Tidak suka? Tidak perlu dipaksakan untuk membaca, hoho

.

.

_Hope you enjoy it!_

.

.

Siang yang cerah, secerah warna rambut seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang lelaki melewati gerbang desa Konoha. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengingat sesuatu, lekas ia menyeruakan ingatannya tersebut.

"Tidak ada kado untukku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang kekasih, _Kunoichi_ Merah Muda itu pun menatap langit―tak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan di sana. Tidak puas. Gadis Musim Semi tersebut, Sakura, lantas mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke kening mantan _nuke-nin_ yang berjalan di sampingnya itu, dan tak ada tanda-tanda demam di sana. "Kado untuk apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada Sakura, ia menatap dalam-dalam manik sehijau daun milik sang murid kesayangan _Godaime-sama_ yang nampak kebingungan. Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Kau lupa?"

"Eh? Apa yang kulupakan?" Sakura semakin bingung. Ia mengernyit sambil mendongak, berharap dengan begitu dapat segera ingat.

"Aa. Tidak ada." Dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantor _Hokage_, berniat untuk melapor seusai menjalankan misi selama dua hari bersama Sakura.

Lama berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura baru tersadar jika ia telah tertinggal jauh di belakang Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Sakura kembali menyamai langkah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya terlihat murung, Sasuke nampak tidak suka. "Tersenyumlah," serunya kemudian.

Dengan ragu Sakura menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk tersenyum. Sesaat ia kembali mengernyit bingung kala merasakan peredaran _chakra_ Sasuke yang tidak teratur. Namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk menegur Sasuke ketika suara cempreng khas milik sahabat rubahnya menyeruak ke dalam gendang telinganya.

"Sakura-_chan_! _Temeee_...," pekik Naruto dari arah depan sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar―hendak menerjang Sasuke, tetapi dengan insting alami Sasuke lekas merapatkan jaraknya pada Sakura, sehingga Naruto hanya memeluk udara kosong saja. "Cih, kau tidak asyik, _Teme_. Aku kan hanya ingin memelukmu sebagai kado ulang tahunmu." Naruto cemberut karena pelukkan kasih sayangnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke, sebagai pelampiasan sebalnya Naruto iseng menoel dagu Sasuke sekilas, dan sebelum mendapat respon dari Sasuke, ia menghilang dari hadapan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Sementara itu, Sakura tertegun. Oh, berterima kasihlah ia pada Naruto, selain telah membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, pemuda itu mengingatkannya akan kesalahannya: melupakan hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal dengan tangan kanannya, Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. _Shinobi_ tertampan baginya itu tengah menggerutu tidak jelas karena ulah Naruto tadi. Secara perlahan Sakura menundukkan kepala bersurai merah mudanya, ia memandang sepasang punggung kakinya sebagai objek yang menarik. "_Gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?" Pandangan Sasuke kini sepenuhnya teralih pada Sakura, namun hanya rambut gadis _bubble gum_ itu saja yang terlihat oleh matanya. Dalam benaknya saat ini mulai terbayang saat-saat ia menjalani hukuman setelah memutuskan kembali ke Konoha, gadis di sebelahnya inilah yang dengan setia menemaninya, walau ia terus kekeh dengan sikap diamnya, tapi tak semudah itu menyingkirkan Sakura dari sisinya kala itu. Sejenak Sasuke berdehem, menyadarkan Sakura untuk lekas melanjutkan ucapannya.

Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ragu, Sakura lantas melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. "Aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu."

Dan tahu kah kau, Sakura? Sebuah seringai nampak sekilas singgah di wajah rupawan Sasuke ketika mendengar pengakuan kesalahanmu. "Hn. Tak apa." Ya, selalu ada kata maaf bagi Sakura, karena ia sendiri pun tak luput dari kata lupa.

Sakura mendongak, mencari maksud lain dari kemaafan Sasuke pada sepasang _onyx_ di hadapannya. Tak ada. Hanya cermin dirinya yang terpancar dari sepasang mata elang yang sarat akan kehangatan itu. "Umm ... kau mau kado apa?" Sakura kembali mengingat pertanyaan Sasuke saat mereka memasuki gerbang desa seusai menjalankan misi, tadi.

"Boleh aku mendapat kadoku sekarang?" Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura saat berseru, jika kalian melihatnya dari jauh, maka nampak Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Sakura.

"Memangnya kau mau kado apa?" Entah mengapa Sakura mulai merasa gugup, terlebih saat wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke terhirup oleh indera penciumannya―tentu saja membuat wajah _kunoichi_ itu tanpa sadar timbul semburat merah.

Sasuke mengangkat lengan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada bibir Sakura, sontak hal tersebut membuat Sakura sejenak menahan napasnya. _Lembut_, batin Sasuke kala jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menyentuh permukaan bibir Sakura. "Teruslah tersenyum dengan bibir ini. Senyum yang hanya untukku, itu kado yang kumau."

Dan seketika Sakura melumer.

.

.

.

.

Lorong koridor kantor _Hokage_ kini terlihat sepi, namun tak lama terlihat dua orang _shinobi_ berbeda gender menyusuri lorong itu untuk menuju ruangan sang _Hokage_. "Sesekali ... aku juga ingin melihat senyummu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura melontarkan keinginannya sejak dulu pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke cepat, pun tanpa memandang Sakura, pandangannya lurus menatap lorong yang dilaluinya.

"Ayolah...," mohon Sakura, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya, dengan matanya nampak sengaja dibuat berkaca-kaca, sehingga menambah kesan memelas yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab cepat.

"Kumohon." Sasuke masih kekeh dengan ketidakmauannya jika saja tadi ia tak sejenak melirik Sakura, sehingga ia melihat wajah memelas Sakura yang kini mulai menghantui pikirannya, terlebih pandangannya yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari bibir mungil yang tengah dimanyunkan oleh empunya, membuat gejolak batin dalam dirinya.

Oh, pilihan yang sulit bukan, Sasuke? Jika kau tersenyum, maka bocorlah aib yang sedang kau tutupi, namun di sisi lain kau tak tahan dengan wajah memelas itu. Ingin memakan empunya wajah, eh?

Perlahan bibir Sasuke melengkung, membentuk seulas sudut senyum simpul, membuat Sakura yang melihat itu sumringah seketika. "Akh," ringis Sasuke sambil memegang sudut bibirnya. Nyeri dan ngilu ia rasakan di sana.

Panik. Sakura segera menyentuh sebelah lengan Sasuke, membuat tubuhnya condong ke arah Sasuke. "Kau kenapa, Sasu?" tanyanya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Masih memegang sudut bibirnya, sekilas Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura yang terlihat khawatir. Sambil menghela napas ia berujar. "Aku...,"

"Aku?" Sakura mengulang ucapan Sasuke dengan nada bertanya. Di ujung jemari tangan kanan gadis tersebut telah terkumpul _chakra_ penyembuh―telah siap untuk mengalirkan _chakra_ itu ke sudut bibir sang kekasih.

"A-aku." Sasuke sedikit sungkan untuk memberitahu Sakura, pasalnya ia tidak ingin ditertawakan oleh Sakura setelah mengungkapkannya.

Penasaran dan tidak sabaran, Sakura pun menyela. "Aku apa, Sasu―"

_Krak..._

Gigi-gigi Sasuke nampak bergemeletuk, membuat nyeri dan ngilu yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi. "AKU SARIAWAN, SAKURA! ARGGHHH." Sasuke mengerang sakit sambil terus memegang sudut bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan Sakura terpaku dengan mata membulat di sampingnya.

.

.

.

_The End_

.

.

.

_Area_ cuap-cuap: Err- nggak bermaksud bikin yang aneh-aneh, hanya sekedar ikut meramaikan _event_ ini, _gomen ne_ karena lagi-lagi hasilnya gaje ngenes. Hihi, walau masih terlalu awal, tapi... _happy birthday_, Saskey-_baka-chikenbutt-sama_. Osh! _No more_ bacot, terima kasih untuk kamu, iya kamu yang baca ini, hwuehehe. Bu_byeee_~


End file.
